Random Chatroom
by dancing-lover
Summary: Your faveorite characters from books and shows are in a chatroom with me and my friend.  This is my attempt at humor. Don't flame me please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Spinelliismyhomeboy is me.

And Wolfwhoruleswind is my friend True.

**Spinelliismyhomeboy has signed on**

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Hi, is anyone here

Spinelliismyhomeboy:…

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Drat.

**Wolfwhoruleswind has signed on**

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Hillo True.

Wolfwhoruleswind: Hillo Ariel.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: So… what is up?

**Waterbendergirl has signed on.**

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Hillo, who is this?

Waterbendergirl: Hi, uh... Katara

Wolfwhoruleswind: Welcome, KATARA.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Um True.

Wolfwhorulswind: OH NO, THE SHIFT BUTTON IS STUCK.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: -- I'll be there in a minute to help.

**Spinelliismyhomeboy has signed off.**

**Bluerider has signed on.**

Bluerider: Hi.

Wolfwhoruleswind. OMG ARE YOU ERAGON.

Bluerider: Um... yes.

Wolfwhoruleswind: OMG .

Wolfwhoruleswind: Yay, my shift button is fixed.

**Spinelliismyhomeboy has signed on.**

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Ok, I'm back. Anyone new on?

Bluerider: Hi.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: And you are?

Bluerider: I'm Eragon.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: OMG.

Wolfwhoruleswind: My reaction exactly.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: No, I just saw a puppy. So cute.

Bluerider: --

Wolfwhoruleswind: --

Waterbendergirl: --, She okay?

Wolfwhoruleswind: Nope, she is weirder normally.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Garrett Hedlund is so hot!

Wolfwhorulewind: I agree.

Waterbendergirl: Umm… who is he?

Wolfwhoruleswind: --

Spinelliismyhomeboy: --

Waterbendergirl: What?

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Nothing.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: I'm gonna change my screenname.

**Spinelliismyhomeboy has signed off.**

Bluerider: um…

Wolfwhoruleswind: So how is your brother?

Bluerider: Me?

Wolfwhoruleswind: Yes.

Bluerider: Pretty good, he should be signing on soon.

Wolfwhoruleswind: Hey, Katara, how's Sokka?

Waterbendergirl: He's reading this over my shoulder as we speak.

**I'mbringingsexyback has signed on.**

**Hesaidshesaid has signed on.**

**Princeofdarkness has signed on.**

Bluerider: Took you long enough, Murtagh.

I'mbringingsexyback: Hey little bro.

Hesaidshesaid: I changed my name. Not as easy as it sounds.

Wolfwhoruleswind: Then who is Princeofdarkness.

Hesaidshesaid: I have the creeping suspision it is Chase Young.

Princeofdarkness: Drat.

**Princeofdarkness has signed off.**

Waterbendergirl: Who is Chase Young

Hesaidshesaid: Think Zuko, but creepier, older, and more powerful and evil.

Waterbendergirl: No need to say more.

I'mbringingsexyback: What?

Hesaidshesaid: Basicly, he is another Galbatorix.

I'mbringingsexyback: Oh

Bluerider: Oh

Hesaidshesaid: Wait. Murtagh's here.

I'mbringingsexyback: Um... yes.

Hesaidshesaid: OMG I LOVE YOU!

I'mbringingsexyback: Um…

Waterbendergirl: Um…

Bluerider: Um... what about me?

Hesaidshesaid: Murtagh's hotter. I want to hit you.

Bluerider: Aw…

**Bluespirit has signed on.**

Waterbendergirl: Zuko.

Hesaidshesaid: Zuko.

Wolfwhoruleswind: Zuko.

Bluespirt: Oh no.

**Bluespirit has just gotten the biggest virtual butt kicking of his life.**

**Bluespirit has signed off.**

Hesaidshesaid: That's how I roll.

I'mbringingsexyback: Um… who was that?

Waterbendergirl: That was prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.

Bluerider: No one is paying any attention to me.

**Bluerider has signed off.**

Hesaidshesaid: Finally.

Wolfwhoruleswind: Sorry, gotta go. My mom's calling me to dinner.

Waterbendergirl: Yeah I should probably get off too. Sokka and Aang are getting hungry.

**Wolfwhoruleswind signed off.**

**Waterbendergirl has signed off.**

Hesaidshesaid: So, it's just you and me now, huh, Murtagh.

I'mbringingsexyback: Eep.

**I'mbringingsexyback has signed off.**

Hesaidshesaid: God dangit.

**Hesaidshesaid has signed off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hesaidshesaid has signed on.**

Hesaidshesaid: Hi Peoples, I had coffee.

Hesaidshesaid:…

Hesaidshesaid: Aw come on.

Hesaidshesaid: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

**Wolfwhoruleswind has signed on.**

Wolfwhoruleswind: Hillo Ariel.

Hesaidshesaid: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Wolfwhoruleswind: O.O

**Thisiswhyimhot has signed on.**

Hesaidshesaid: I had sugar and coffee. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Thisiswhyimhot: O.O

Hesaidshesaid: gyt7y66gtjghbk;hjdgv;fjdxog;s

**Hesaidshesaid has signed off.**

Thisiswhyimhot: What just happened.

Wolfwhoruleswind: My, guess. Sugar crash.

Wolfwhoruleswind: Who are you anyways?

Thisiswhyimhot: Um… nobody.

Wolfwhoruleswind: I know who you are. Your Murtagh.

Thisiswhyimhot: Drat.

**Bluerider has signed on.**

**Watertribewarrior has signed on.**

**Waterbendergirl has signed on.**

**Imtheavatar has signed on.**

**Spinelliismyhomeboy has signed on.**

Spinelliismyhomeboy: I decided to change my screenname back to Spinelliismyhomeboy.

Wolfwhoruleswind: Nice to have you back. Hey Eragon and Katara. Oh, Thisiswhyimhot is Murtagh.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: OMG HI MURTAGH!

Thisiswhyimhot: Hi, um what's your name?

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Ariel. Who else we got on here?

Bluerider: Hi.

Waterbendergirl: Hey, Ariel.

Watertribewarrior: Sokka here.

Imtheavatar: Avatar Aang here.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Awsomsauce.

Watertribewarrior: O.O

Imtheavatar: O.O

Watertribewarrior: What?

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Nevermind.

Wolfwhoruleswind: Who is Spinelli?

Spinelliismyhomeboy: He is a character on the soap opera "General Hospital". He is funny.

Wolfwhoruleswind: Okay.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Anyway, welcome peoples.

**Princeofdarkness has signed on.**

**Bluespirit has signed on.**

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Oh no, Chase Young. Get off.

Princeofdarkness: You can't do anything.

**Spinelliismyhomeboy has signed off.**

Wolfwhoruleswind: I'd start running.

Princeofdarkness: What? She can't do anything.

Bluespirit: I wouldn't be too sure.

Princeofdarkness: khdsginhswke;ufchwpe'fckajef

**Princeofdarkness has signed off.**

Watertribewarrior: What do you think happened?

Imtheavatar: I'm not quite sure.

**Spinelliismyhomeboy has signed on.**

Bluerider: What did you do?

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Oh… nothing.

Wolfwhoruleswind: Spill.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: I just knocked him out with his keyboard.

Bluerider: O.O

Watertribewarrior: O.O

Wolfwhoruleswind: O.O

Thisiswhyimhot: O.O

Imtheavatar: O.O

Waterbendergirl: O.O

Bluespirit: O.O

Bluespirit: IS ANYONE GOING TO ATTACK ME?

Imtheavatar: No.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: I might.

Watertribewarrior: Me too.

Waterbendergirl: Maybe.

Wolfwhoruleswind: I will.

Bluespirit: Eep.

**Bluespirit has signed off.**

Wolfwhoruleswind: I thought that that would get him off.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: I had more sugar.

Wolfwhoruleswind: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

**Wolfwhoruleswind has signed off.**

Bluerider: What's so bad about that.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Bluerider: I still don't get it.

Spinelliismyhomeboy: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Hehehehehehehehehehhehehehe.

Bluerider: Um… bye.

**Bluerider has signed off.**

**Watertribewarrior has signed off.**

**Waterbendergirl has signed off.**

**Imtheavatar has signed off.**

Spinelliismyhomeboy: HEY… :(

Spinelliismyhomeboy: I'm going to run around. :)

Thisiswhyimhot: You do that.

**Spinelliismyhomeboy has signed off.**

**Thisiswhyimhot has signed off.**


End file.
